


Walk Free

by velithya



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Spoilers for everything, so many spoilers, spoilers for heavensward, the other half of The Vault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velithya/pseuds/velithya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estinien <i>knows</i> what kinds of horrors lurk here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk Free

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how this happened but [this](http://na.finalfantasyxiv.com/lodestone/special/2015/short_stories/) definitely had something to do with it
> 
> SO MANY SPOILERS
> 
> This will probably get continued

**Walk Free**

He jams his lance straight _through_ the lock with a shriek of metal, the door breaking off one of its hinges as he snaps his lance free. Lucia had wanted to be first, but he had taken point simply by _doing_ , because while the Warrior of Light fought above, here below was Aymeric, and Estinien _knows_ what kinds of horrors lurk here. Lucia might be Aymeric's second, but Aymeric is _Estinien's_. He kicks the door open and charges in lance first. It's close quarters fighting, and the men surrounding Aymeric perhaps thought that gave them the advantage, their shorter swords against his lance, and the low ceiling preventing him from taking to the air to gain the higher ground; but he is the Azure Dragoon, and they have what is by all rights _his_. Their overconfidence is their undoing, and they have only seconds to realise - and regret - their mistake before Estinien is shouldering his lance. His armour is already bathed in the blood of Nidhogg; the drops from dogs who would harm that which is Estinien's do not bother him.

"Estinien," Aymeric says, hoarse, and good, Estinien thinks, at least he still has his tongue.

"Lazy bastard, lying around all day while we do all the work," Estinien says, stepping through the bloody tangle of limbs without care for his footing, but his voice cracks, and he knows that for all Aymeric's been through in the last hours, he's not far gone enough to miss it.


End file.
